blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fragil Tormenta
|birthday= February 21st |sign= Pisces |height= 162 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Grey |hair= Black |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Azure Deer Royal Knights |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 117 |anime= Episode 75 |jva= Aya Uchida |eva= Leah Clark }} is a 3rd Class Intermediate Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Azure Deer and Royal Knights squads. Appearance Fragil is a woman with black hair and wears a fuzzy white hat. While possessed by an elf spirit, a tattoo appears on Fragil's forehead and her ears become pointed. Elf Fragil.png|Fragil possessed by an elf Personality Fragil looks concerned for Sekke's nervousness over the Royal Knights Selection Exam. Biography At the Royal Knights Selection Exam, Fragil is placed on Team G with Langris Vaude and Sekke Bronzazza. As their first match begins, Fragil notices Sekke panicking and asks if he is okay and if he is strong like the Black Bulls. Smiling and winking at her, he tries to play it off. Team G wins easily. During her second match, Fragil hides herself in a tower with her team's crystal. When Leopold Vermillion and Hamon Caseus burst through the door, her Miniature Garden of Illusory Snow forces them to sleep, but Leopold resists the enchantment. Surprised that he is still awake, Fragil barely dodges Leopold's Spiral Flame, which damages part of the crystal. Fragil defends her team's crystal but fails, and Leopold destroys it. However, Team G wins because Langris destroyed Team E's crystal first, much to Fragil's relief. Afterwards, Langris challenges Asta, so Julius Novachrono has Teams B and G reassemble on the battlefield, which confuses Fragil. She asks Langris for clarification, but he silences her and tells her and Sekke that he alone will handle the fight. Asta later defeats Langris and destroys the crystal with Black Meteorite. At the same time, Team B's crystal shatters, ending the match in a draw. Zora Ideale criticizes Fragil for being scared and only watching the match. Several days after the exam, Fragil is chosen to join the Royal Knights and assembles with the others in the Royal Capital. While waiting in line to change her robes, Fragil is concerned when Rill Boismortier keeps spacing out. After everyone has changed, Mereoleona introduces additional members and reveals the location of the Eye of the Midnight Sun's base. After the squad travels to the Gravito Rock Zone, Mereoleona explains the situation and divides the squad into teams. Rill infiltrates the dungeon with Fragil, Puli Angel, and Ruben Chagar. As light shines out from the dungeon, Fragil and her team begin glowing themselves. They are all possessed by elf spirits and follow Lira after he crashes through the floor. Later that night, all the remaining elves are exorcised after William Vangeance and Licht combine their magic to connect the elves to a giant tree through which Asta sends Anti Magic. Battle Prowess Magic *'Snow Magic': Fragil uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate snow. Fragil's Snow Garden.png|link=Miniature Garden of Illusory Snow|Miniature Garden of Illusory Snow Unclimbed Ice Wall.png|link=Unclimbed Ice Wall|Unclimbed Ice Wall (Anime-only) *'Healing Magic': Fragil uses this form of magic for recovery purposes. Equipment *'Grimoire': Fragil possesses a grimoire that contains various snow-based magic spells. Fragil grimoire.png|Fragil's grimoire Fights *Team G vs. Team H: Win *Team E vs. Team G: Win *Team B vs. Team G: Tie *Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves: Interrupted Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam *Attacking the Eye of the Midnight Sun Base Trivia *Fragil's favorite things are lemon sherbet and sincere people. *Fragil ranked 48th in the second popularity poll. *Her name can be pronounced as frágil tormenta, which is Spanish for "fragile storm." References Navigation Category:Human Category:Azure Deer members Category:Healing Magic users